Boys In The Summer
by missthang06
Summary: "The reason for July's skinny dipping and checking out tan lines." The girls have some summer fun with the guys. Songfic set to Jesse James' "Boys In The Summer."


A/N: I love my _Pretty Little Liars_ songfic "Skinny Dippin" and I love the song "Boys of The Summer" by Jesse James, so I decided why not try my hand at another songfic, but with some 90210 characters this time. Predominately Annie/Liam but some undertones of Naomi/Max, Silver/Navid, and Ivy/Raj. So, here it goes. Takes place after the Season finale (minus the whole Naomi pregnancy thing because although I love Max, I hate the idea of her being pregnant). Enjoy :)

* * *

><p><em>It's hot as hell even in the shade<em>  
><em> Squeeze you a little bit of lemonade<em>  
><em> Wearing next to nothing and we like it<em>

Naomi laid back in her lawn chair fanning herself with the latest Cosmo. Annie and Silver sat on each side of her, hiding their faces from the hot sun under their straw hats. They suspiciously eyed Naomi, who looked like she had just stepped out of one of Cosmo ads despite having been laying in the hot sun for over an hour.

"I wanna get in the water," Silver whined as she snatched the Cosmo from Naomi's hand. She fanned herself and wiped the little bit of sweat that was perspiring under her hat.

Naomi scoffed in wonderment. "Absolutely not."

"Naomi, it's like a thousand degrees out here," Annie protested. She sighed heavily as Ivy and Raj giggled from under the dock. She envied them. For one, their happiness. Liam was still abroad, trying to "discover himself," and two, they were swimming in the lake water. Annie was starting to regret this lake retreat. It was the last weekend in July; it was hot; she was lovesick; and Naomi refused to go swimming. So what if it was their last weekend together before heading off to college - she wanted to go home.

"Do you see this bathing suit? It's a one of a kind, and it is _not_ touching the water."

Silver's mouth gaped open. "How much did you pay for it?"

Naomi chuckled. "More than we paid for this lake house."

"Naomi!" Silver and Annie screamed in unison. "Naomi, it is barely two pieces of cloth," Silver clarified as she eyed Naomi's white bandeau top and Brazilian bikini bottoms.

"And it's super adorable," she replied as she snatched the Cosmo back from Silver's hands. She wiggled further into chair as she continued to use the Cosmo as a fan.

_Coconut oil running down our backs_  
><em> Girls trying to give the guys a heart attack<em>  
><em> Baby there's no denying<em>

"Hey, what's up?" Navid asked as he walked down the dock with Max and Dixon closely behind.

"The usual. Naomi is oh-too-pretty-and-too-fancy to get in the water." Silver was barely able to get the word "water" out before Navid kissed her. "What took you guys so long?"

"Dixon got lost," Navid replied.

"Lost? Yall were just going to grab stuff for the grill."

"Baby, really? It's much too hot not to go swimming," Max interjected as he grabbed Naomi's hand and pulled her up from the lawn chair. He glanced over Naomi's body before wrapping his arms around her waist. "Believe me, I should know. I'm a scientist." Naomi rolled her eyes before running her hands through Max's hair and kissing him hard.

"Ugh." Annie rolled her eyes. "How did you get lost? The store is right up the road."

"I didn't get lost," Dixon protested as he sat next Annie in a worn chair. "The GPS _misled_ me. Besides, we didn't get much service near those docks."

"Which docks?" Annie asked in confusion.

"We didn't actually pick up dinner."

"What did you pick up?" Annie asked in even more confusion and anxious antipation. She searched Dixon's face as he nodded towards the lake house. Annie threw her hands up in defeat as she stood up. She turned around and stopped in tracks as she saw him.

"Liam," she whispered. Both Naomi and Max, and Silver and Navid smiled with their arms wrapped around each other as they watched Annie run down the dock towards Liam. Annie ran down the dock, flinging her arms around Liam, not caring about the heat or their previous arguments, or any of the others watching. She kissed Liam with as much passion as force as her lips would allow.

When they finally parted, Liam managed to whisper, "I'm in town for the weekend. They wanted to surprise you."

Annie bit her bottom as she smiled. "Best surprise ever," she whisper back before kissing him again.

"Get a room or come down here with the rest of us!" Naomi shouted. Annie continued to hold onto Liam's neck, but she turned around to turn her attention to Naomi. Annie and Liam both smirked before they joined the rest of them.

_The reason for July's skinny dipping and checking out tan lines_  
><em> Making out underneath the moonlight<em>.

"Are we going swimming yet or not?" Silver asked again.

"Uh, not," Namoi stated as she settled back into her chair.

"Baby, we're at the lake."

"Max, do you _see_ this bathing suit?"

"Naomi it's one swim..."

"Just change your bathing suit," Annie suggested in an that's-so-obvious tone of voice.

"I didn't bring any swim-able bathing suits."

"Naomi..."

"Who said anything about bathing suits?" Navid asked interrupting Max's pleas.

"What?" they all asked in unison.

"Guys, it's our last weekend together. _Our last weekend_! It's the last time we can do something wild and crazy and impulsive together."

"I'm sorry, but I am not going swimming naked with you guys, especially my sister." Dixon shook his head and looked away from the group as if the mere thought of seeing them naked was grossing him out.

"Gross," Annie agreed as she turned her nose up.

"No one said you have to check each other out. Unless that's your thing Dixon, in which case, I'm taken and you're not my type. Just so that we are clear," Navid replied.

"Thanks," Dixon replied sarcastically as he threw his towel at Navid.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm going swimming." Navid smiled his signature ear to ear winning smile to everyone before he dropped his swimming trunks.

"OH MY GOD!" Annie yelled as she covered her eyes up.

"Really?" Naomi asked in her signature sarcastic voice.

Navid ignored the girls as he ran to the end of the dock, never bothering to stop before he dove off the edge into the water ten feet below.

_Oh, yeah, yeah_  
><em>Boys look so much hotter in the summer<em>  
><em>Yeah, yeah<em>  
><em>Take your shirt off, let the water pull me under<em>

"God, I love him!" Silver screamed as she quickly walked to the end of the dock. Annie turned her attention to the end of the dock, watching as Silver suddenly threw her bathing suit off. Annie rolled her eyes but returned her gaze towards the end of the dock when she heard a splash in the water below. She slightly chuckled to herself when she realized Silver had stripped naked and dove into the water after Navid.

Max grabbed Naomi's hand pulling her from her seat. "Naomi, it's a statisical improbability that we'll all be here together next summer. Summer internships, study abroad, school on the east coast," he gestured towards Annie as he said this. "We only live once."

"Fine." Naomi seemed exasperated, but she lightly kissed Max. "I love when you talk geek to me."

Annie turned her attention towards Liam and in the thirty seconds that had passed, Naomi and Max plunged off the dock together. She could Silver screaming in the background and the splashing of water. She smiled as she grabbed Liam's hand and pulled him to the end of the dock.

_Oh, I must be dreaming_  
><em>Oh, you got me singing<em>  
><em>Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah<em>

"Take it of, take it off!" Silver screamed up to Annie and Liam.

Annie smiled as she turned her attention to Liam. She shimmied back and forth playfully, trying to entice Liam. "What do you think?"

Liam peered over the edge of the dock. Annie looked on with him at Navid and Silver splashing water at each oth_e_r playfully and Naomi running her hands through Max's hair. Liam looked back _at _Annie skeptically. "Can't we do something else? Like go somewhere?"

"Where do you want to go?"

Liam shrugged as he wrapped his arms around Annie. "Anywhere." Annie smiled and kissed Liam, not caring about anything in the world._  
><em>

_Stand the heat kissing on me_  
><em>Standing in line at the Dairy Queen<em>  
><em>You stick your hand in my back pocket<em>

Annie finally broke the extra long kiss as their number was called. She walked up to the cashier and grabbed her ice cream. They walked outside, neither of them saying anything. Nothing needed to be said - they were together and that was all that mattered. Annie leaned up against Liam's car and started eating her ice cream. Annie slighting raised her ice cream cone closer to Liam's face, offering him some. Liam shook head his and chuckled slightly.

"What?"

"You got a little -" Liam gestured to his face, trying to indicate to Annie that she had ice cream on her chin. He stopped talking and gesturing. He simply reached down and wiped the ice cream from her cheek gently. Annie smirked at him. As she rested her head on his shoulder, Liam wrapped his left arm around her waist and gently kissed the top of her head.

_Driving down the road_  
><em>You'll be hanging out the window<em>  
><em>Fifteen miles but we've got no place to go<em>  
><em>I don't care cause I like it<em>

Annie blared the music in Liam's car as they drove back to the lake house. Liam cautiously looked out the window as he drove down the winding road.

"Are we going the right way?" Liam asked somewhat concerned.

Annie looked out her window. She thought they were going the right way. But all she could see were trees. She slid closer to Liam and rested her barefeet out of the window. "Does it matter?"

Liam smiled and shook his head "no."_  
><em>

_We're underneath the stars_  
><em>Laying here on the hood of your car<em>  
><em>Baby, I barely know who you are<em>

An hour and five wrong turns later, Annie and Liam reached the lake house. She gently closed the car door. She walked to the front of the car, leaning against it as she looked out into night sky. It was quiet - no sounds of splashing water or screams of excitement or Naomi and Silver's whining - just the noise of their breathing and the chirping crickets. Annie looked into the lake house window. She could see Silver walking around the sofa grinning as Navid and Naomi threw pillows at her. She sighed heavily, noticing how happy everyone looked. She wished she could be that happy, but there were so many unknowns with her life and Liam's after tonight. She hopped up on the hood of the car and laid back, looking up at the night sky.

"Wanna go inside?" Liam asked.

"No, not really." Annie didn't move. She closed her eyes, trying to hold onto the moment.

Liam laid on the hood of his car next to Annie. He grabbed her hand and intertwined his fingers with hers. "I missed you," he stated as he glanced at her.

Annie smiled as she turned her head to face his. "I've missed you too." They sat there, staring into each other's eyes, letting the night pass them by.

_Oh, yeah, yeah_  
><em>Boys look so much hotter in the summer<em>  
><em>Yeah, yeah<em>  
><em>Take your shirt off, let the water pull me under<em>  
><em>Oh, I must be dreaming<em>  
><em>Oh, you got me singing<em>  
><em>Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah<em>

Annie wasn't sure how long they had been sitting there. Fifteen, twenty minutes? Just staring at each other in silence. She hopped off the car and jogged towards the dock.

"Where are you going?" Liam called after her.

"Swimming!"

Liam finally hopped off the hood of his car and jogged down the long end of the dock. "Swimming? Now?"

"Why not?" Annie asked as she took off her shirt and unzipped her mini skirt.

"I didn't bring a bathing suit."

Annie smiled devilishly at Liam. She leaned in and whispered in his ear, "Who said anything about bathing suits." She pulled away from Liam and unclasped her bra. She teasingly took it off and threw it in his face.

"Come on, Annie!"

"You only live once!" She crashed her lips onto his before he had a chance to respond. Liam was too wrapped up in her kiss to notice her tugging at the bottom of his shirt. She quickly pulled away, pulling his shirt up as she went. Liam looked away, smirked, and rose his arms above his head to allow her to undress him. Annie tossed it on the ground grinning. She quickly slid out of her bikini underwear and dove into the water below. Liam sighed as he undressed and jumped in after her.

_Summer only lasts so long_  
><em>And there's nothing wrong with having some fun, yeah<em>  
><em>No need to apologize<em>  
><em>Just close your eyes and kiss on me tonight<em>

Annie squealed in excitement after Liam surfaced. She threw her arms around Liam's neck in an attempt to show him how thankful she was that he was there. He responded by playfully pinching Annie in one of her many tickle spots. She squealed again as she trying to swim away from him, but Liam wrapped his arms tightly around her waist.

"This means war!" she yelled as she pushed down on his shoulders with all of her strength, ducking him under the water and allowing her to swim free. Liam reemerged, and starting swimming towards Annie. "No!" she yelled as she splashed water at Liam and swam further away. She turned back around, looking to see how close by he was. She looked, but didn't see him. She waited for a minute, and when Liam still hadn't resurfaced she started become a little worried.

"Liam?" she called in concern. "Liam?" Before she got a chance to panic, he surfaced, inches from her. Annie exhaled slowly. "You scared me."

"Sorry."

Annie shook her head as she grabbed Liam's face and kissed him hard. Liam wrapped his arms around Annie and deepened the kiss, indicating she was not going anywhere.

_It's hot as hell even in the shade_  
><em>Squeeze you a little bit of lemonade<em>  
><em>Wearing next to nothing and we like it<em>

Annie broke the kiss as she heard footsteps and screaming from above. She looked into Liam's eyes with regret and sorrow that the moment had been ruined.

"Found them!" Silver yelled.

Annie smiled as she looked up ten feet above her and saw a group of people circling above her. "What are you guys doing?"

"Swimming," Silver called back.

"Watch out!" Annie and Liam both moved further back from the dock as someone crashed into the lake next to them. Dixon emerged from the water just as Ivy and Raj dove into the water. They were soon followed by Silver, Navid, Naomi, and Max.

"Are you guys, like, naked?" Ivy asked as she swam closer in their direction.

Annie blushed while Liam looked uncomfortable and slightly embarrassed.

"What? You guys were doing it earlier!" Annie's voice increasingly became higher pitched as she defended herself.

"Little Annie, always such a follower," Naomi called back.

"Just stay where I can't see you," Dixon called out as he held both of his arms up, palms facing Annie and Liam.

Annie rolled her eyes as she splashed water in Naomi's direction. She treaded water for several minutes just observing the scene before her. Naomi and Max swimming, splashing, laughing, geeking and making out. Silver and Navid laughing and giggling as they raced Ivy and Raj closer back to the shore. Navid swam under Silver and moments later, she was sitting on his shoulders facing Ivy. Dixon pointed in their direction as he swam closer yelling "my money's on Ivy" and the epic chicken battle commenced. Liam kissed Annie's cheek before he swam closer, making sure to stay where the water was at least past his waist. "Ivy, Ivy, Ivy" Raj chanted. Naomi and Max seemed to disappear, swimming farther and farther from the group to be alone. Annie couldn't help but smile. It was the absolutely perfect way to end to the summer.

_Yeah, yeah_  
><em>Boys look so much hotter in the summer<em>  
><em>Yeah, yeah<em>  
><em>Take your shirt off, let the water pull me under<em>  
><em>Oh, I must be dreaming<em>  
><em>Oh, you got me singing<em>  
><em>Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah<em>


End file.
